


Люцифер

by garvet



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люцифер, инстаграм и мировая слава.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люцифер

— Гамбит просто хотел кастрировать котят, — сказал Реми, мрачно глядя себе под ноги. — Понимаешь, Логан?  
  
Что может быть проще? Вчера утром Реми взял и отвез их к ветеринару, как и настаивали все, чьих тапок или, того хуже, супергеройских костюмов коснулась эта проблема. Единственным, кто не одобрял такого решения, был Логан. И именно к нему Реми пришел теперь жаловаться.  
  
— И чо? — затянувшись сигарой и выпустив облачко дыма в лицо Реми, спросил Логан. — Я уже сказал тебе, что ты ебаный говнюк, и тебе самому не мешало бы все отрезать.  
  
— У Гамбита не получилось, — сказал Реми. — Не совсем получилось.  
  
— Как это не совсем? — заинтересовался Логан. — Вовремя передумал? Отрезал только одно яйцо одному коту?  
  
— Всем. Всем троим, все яйца, — сокрушенно вздохнул Реми. — Но сегодня утром они на месте!  
  
— Тебя наебал ветеринар, поздравляю, — радостно оскалился Логан  
  
— Нет же, нет! — отчаянно запротестовал Реми. — Они отросли! Гамбит сам видел все, всех выхаживал, всем воротнички надевал.  
  
Логан, конечно, видел эти воротнички в инстаграме Гамбита. Тот прилежно публиковал фотографии своих несчастных котов пошагово, от стола ветеринара до матрасиков дома. Прямо с фанатизмом. Может быть, чтобы убедить своих баб, что теперь их туфли в безопасности.  
  
— Отросли, значит? — хмыкнул Логан. — У всех?  
  
— У одного, — сказал Реми, борясь с желанием «зарядить» дверь. — У Люцифера. Гамбит думал, ты уже в курсе.  
  
Логан вытащил смартфон из заднего кармана и проверил ленту. Действительно, Гамбит сделал фоторепортаж и этого случая. В аккуратный квадрат была вписана рыжая задница Люцифера с новоотросшими «бубенцами».  
  
— Мои поздравления, — Логан нажал сердечко под фотографией и перепостил ее Мстителям. — Или у тебя первый в мире кот с исцеляющим фактором, или добрая Китти протащила к тебе Эликсира, пока ты спал. Ставлю на Китти.  
  
— Гамбит подозревал, что это шутка кого-то из людей Икс, — сказал Реми. — И проверил все камеры наблюдения. Никто не приходил.  
  
— Значит, в шайке Китти еще и Дуг Рамси с Варлоком, а твои камеры взломаны. Юное поколение меня радует. Тебя тоже должно. Ладно, пойдем посмотрим на твоих котов вживую и узнаем, кто именно их трогал.  
  
Реми добился чего хотел. Логан шел за ним осматривать и обнюхивать котяток.  
  
Потом можно было бы посмеяться, попить пивка, ну, как обычно. От котяток Гамбита Логан всегда таял и из него можно было веревки вить.  
  
Однако выпить не получилось. Потому что Люцифера Гамбит так и не нашел. Логан терпеливо ждал в кресле, поглаживая серого Оливера и белого Фигаро, а Реми заглядывал под каждую тумбочку, в шкаф, под кровать, звал Люцифера, шуршал кормом. Рыжий кот не отзывался. Логан прислушивался и мог поклясться, что, кроме него, Реми и двух обычных, обиженно мурчащих котят, здесь никого не было, о чем он Реми и сообщил.  
  
— Может, вдобавок к регенерации Люцифер научился телепортироваться? — предположил Логан, скрывая тревогу.  
  
— Здесь пахнет серой? — забеспокоился Реми, приняв шутку всерьез.  
  
Логан принюхался. Серой пахло, но вчера к Гамбиту забегал Курт — помогал с доставкой котят к ветеринару. Это Логан выяснил сразу, связавшись с ним. За бамфов Курт тоже ручался. Никого из посторонних, ни Китти, ни Эликсира, здесь давно не появлялось. На три дня у них точно имелось алиби, если только они не научились забирать с собой запах. Камеры, кстати, были отключены.  
  
— Мистик, — предположил Логан. — Могла прийти и забрать. Она умеет скрывать запах. И это в ее стиле.  
  
— Она же мне котят и принесла, — Реми, казалось, был убит горем. — Зачем ей забирать одного? Не сказав ничего Гамбиту?  
  
— Прежний хозяин мог на нее надавить, — пожал плечами Логан, теребя Оливера за ухо.  
  
— Она же и есть прежний хозяин, — Гамбит сел на диван, проклиная себя за то, что не вживил котятам маячки.  
  
— Серьезно, ты не знал? — удивился Логан. — От них же этим сукиным сыном еще месяц воняло.  
  
— Кем? — похолодел Реми. — Магнето?  
  
Логану не хотелось произносить это имя. От одной мысли о нем начинали чесаться когти. Оливер и Фигаро, уловив его настроение, встрепенулись и мигом соскочили с уютных теплых колен.  
  
— Крид, — сказал Логан.  
  
— Крид и котята? — не поверил Реми. — Зачем Криду котята?  
  
— Мутантный рыжий котенок с регенерацией и Крид. Как же они могут быть связаны, а? — Логан достал сигару. — Ты знаешь, это может быть вообще не котенок.  
  
Он не успел шокировать Реми еще сильнее, потому что его носа коснулся знакомый запах, когти сами рванулись наружу, а входная дверь Гамбита разлетелась в щепки. Котята прыснули под диван.  
  
Помяни черта. На пороге стоял злой Крид.  
  
Логан отшвырнул кресло и изготовился к прыжку. Неудачное место, неудачное время.  
  
Реми схватил посох и спрыгнул с дивана навстречу Криду.  
  
— Где?! Мой?! Кот?! — они прокричали это в лицо друг другу почти одновременно. И тут же замолчали, озадаченно морща лбы.  
  
— Так Люцифер не у тебя? — уточнил Реми.  
  
— Ты проебал моего кота?! — рука Крида вцепилась в горло Реми. — За день?! Я только нашел его, а ты уже проебал?!  
  
В бок Крида мягко вошли когти Росомахи, яростное рычание заглушило звук вспарываемой плоти. Реми отбросили к стене, и два заклятых врага покатились по полу, вырывая друг из друга куски мяса.  
  
Котята, прижав уши, глазели из-под дивана.  
  
Гамбит изготовил карту, зарядил как следует, но бросить ее прицельно в противника было невозможно. Простившись мысленно с интерьером и остатками благодушия Логана, он швырнул карту наугад.  
  
Сработало. Дерущихся расшвыряло и хорошенько прижгло. И, пока Реми бегал с огнетушителем, а котята с интересом обнюхивали лужу крови и ошметки лишних органов, Логан и Крид были заняты болезненной регенерацией и заталкиванием внутрь остатков кишечника. Запах стоял тот ещё, и Гамбит прикрыл нос платком.  
  
— Съебись нахуй, — сказал Логан, когда восстановил способность разговаривать. — Папаша, блядь. Как тебя угораздило на кошек перейти? Совсем мозг вытек? Даже спинной?  
  
С его когтей вязкими струйками стекала кровь и Фигаро, заинтересовавшись, подскочил к нему ловить капли лапой. Реми обреченно подумал, что придется мыть кота, а клининговая компания его обанкротит и придется грабить банк или провести в казино пару месяцев. Что, в общем-то, неплохо, но…  
  
— Джимми, Джимми, — оскалился Крид. — Не твое дело это все. Ты давно не мой котик. Еби вот этого картежника-заморыша и не лезь в мои дела. А то поцарапаешься.  
  
Реми хотел было возмутиться, но смолчал.  
  
— Как ее звали, браток? — не унимался Логан. — Мурка? Пушинка? Она была ангорочкой или ты по пьяни встретил ее в мусорнике?  
  
— Синистер, — прошипел Крид.  
  
— Ты трахнул Синистера?! — восхитился Логан. — И у него пошли котята? Я знал, что с этим парнем что-то не так.  
  
— Отъебись, Джим, — Крид безуспешно собирал в себе остатки ярости. — Кот у Синистера. И никого я не трахал. Сукин сын сделал его из меня. Склонировал. Хрен его поймет. Для нежности, блядь, или для чего-то там, не знаю. Когда я сваливал от него, то прихватил переноску с образцами. Потому что нехуй.  
  
— Выходит, сработало только с одним? — спросил Реми. Мысль о том, что он все это время поил молочком малолетнего Крида, ему не нравилась, но память тут же возвращала рыжую жалобную мордочку Люцифера. Что бы там ни было, он хотел вернуть своего кота.  
  
— Я как увидел эти фоточки с «чудом у Гамбита», с этой рыжей жопкой, которую не перепостил только ленивый, так сразу все понял, — сказал Крид. — И, получается, не один я.  
  
— Значит, пойдем спросим Синистера, — усмехнулся Логан. — Я вызову Эльфа?  
  
Когда Курта ввели в курс дела, тот едва не потерял хвост от смеха.  
  
— Х-23 здорового мутанта и Х-23 Саблезубого! — причитал он, телепортируясь от взбешенного Крида, скользившего по размазанной на полу крови. — Теперь тебе придется жить с Гамбитом, чтобы не рушить семью!  
  
Логан не препятствовал этому и даже не пытался смягчить душевную боль Гамбита. Он заново изловил Оливера и размышлял о том, какая подлая штука генетика.  
  
  
Когда Курту удалось утомить Крида, а запас колкостей иссяк, они все-таки телепортировались к Синистеру по координатам, предоставленным Кридом.  
  
Логан был готов вынюхивать котенка, но не пришлось — все четверо наткнулись на самого хозяина злодейской лаборатории. Его плащ развевался в негодовании, отдельные ленточки сворачивались спиралями и тянулись к чужакам, норовя схватить. Котенком и не пахло. Зато на большом экране за спиной Синистера рыжела бубенцами свежеперехваченная фотография Люцифера.  
  
— Итак, господа, приветствую вас, — сказал Синистер. — Виктор, я рад, что ты вернулся, у нас еще столько дел! Надеюсь, ты не против ответить мне, где мой кот?  
  
Логан вздохнул и закурил, приготовившись мучительно умирать еще раз за этот день. И был бы хотя бы котенок как повод. Так нет, опять мимо.  
  
— А это что такое? — спросил Синистер, глядя поверх их голов.  
  
Запахло и котом, и серой. Грязно по-немецки выругался Курт Вагнер.  
  
Логан обернулся и не нашел адекватных канадских аналогов.  
  
Под потолком в редких языках пламени красиво и пафосно левитировал повелитель Ада и прилегающих территорий Мефисто. Руки и лицо повелителя были покрыты сплошной сеткой царапин, а на его голове, прямо между рогов, гнул спину и дыбил шерсть Люцифер.  
  
— Эй! Это кот Гамбита! — возмущенно воскликнул Реми. Черт его знает, чем кормил котейку в своем Аду этот тип. А котику вредно.  
  
— Натаниэль Милбури-Эссекс! — воскликнул Мефисто, стараясь сохранять пафос и достоинство. — Я хотел заключитьс вами сделку и принести ценный дар, но, вижу, желающих набралось на полноценный тендер. Итак, милейшие, кому здесь нужен адский кот-оборотень, которого я недавно нашел под чьей-то кроватью? Совершенно случайно, уверяю вас, ведь я искал не кота, а беглого суккуба. Но кот тоже хорош. Вы все его хотите. Я готов выслушать ваши предложения.  
  
Надышавшийся серы Люцифер оглушительно чихнул и принялся точить когти о рог Мефисто.


End file.
